A Little Slice of Haven
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Dean Winchester, famous critic, is ready to taste the food by Castiel Novak which is meant to be great, at least that's what Dean's brother said... Will the relationship stay strictly professional? ONE-SHOT


**_Castiel Winchester - The Angelic Destiel Shipper From Hufflepuff: _this is for you. Its not much and its not very good but hey...**

_April 15th_

Dean Winchester looked up at the small café in the small town of Haven. It wasn't the most beautiful café he had seen but he had to admit, it was the most appealing. People sat reading books or magazines on the window chairs, sipping coffee and eating doughnuts. If he looked through one of the windows, he could see customers of different ages sitting on chairs at mix-matched tables while staff flew about with trays of drinks and cakes.

Dean wasn't interested in the appearance of the café, the one which supposedly brought customers from miles. He knew looks could be deceiving, he was proof. Look at the dark haired man wear flannel, you wouldn't expect him to be one of the most famous food critics in all of America. He wasn't wearing a suit, his shoes weren't shiny and his hair wasn't brushed into a 'business-man look'.

After talking another look at the sign, 'A little slice of Haven', Dean walked into the café. He liked the word place of the name, _Heaven_ and _Haven_, it was nice. He had seen places which tried to do something cool and sweet with their business names but the name didn't reflect the business at all. This place though, it seemed to _ooze_ happiness, like it very much was someone's paradise.

"Hey, sugar, can I help ya?" a brown haired waitress walked up to Dean.

He smiled at the waitress, glancing at her name tag. "Hi, Ellen, could I speak to the manager please?"

"Cas? Sure, right this way" she nodded, leading his towards the back. "You'll have to excuse him, he's so excited. He's got an inspector comin' today, 'biggest day of my life' he says. Then, later, his sister Hannah is coming home. Ha, why am I tell you this, you don't wanna hear it." Ellen chuckled, waving his through a blue wooden door. "Cas? We've got a gentleman here to see you."

"Thank Ellen" someone from the back of the kitchen said.

Dean watched as another man came weaving through the bust of waitresses in the kitchen, rushing to get their orders from the chef. The man was tall, though not as tall as Dean, and had dark black hair. He had to make a conscious effort for his eyes not to widen as he say the man's baby blue eyes. Dean was sure that a man's eyes were not meant to be that beautiful, that... _appealing_.

The man, Cas, thanked Ellen again, asking her to keep an eye on the junior staff. It was nice for Dean to see the creator of the café ask for something instead of demanding it. Not many places were like that, he found, and it was good that at least one place in America was.

"Hi, sorry, Castiel Novak, manager" Cas said, holding out a hand.

Dean shook the outstretched hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Mr Winchester, I'm so glad you could make it, I was afraid you wouldn't turn up" Cas smiled.

"Dean" he correct with a tilt of his head. "And I've heard good things from this place. My brother Sam and his wife have been here in passing, said food was great."

Cas lowered his head, fighting a warm blush which was determined to get to his cheeks. "That good to hear. You're to test our pie, correct?"

"Yes, I am" Dean nodded.

"Would you like to find a seat and I'll bring you a slice?" Cas requested, indicating towards the mix of chairs and tables.

Dean made his way to a dark wood table at the back, a candy-apple green chair and a royal blue chair positioned at it. He sat down in the blue chair, his back towards the wall, though he carried on looking at the wall across the café. It was an off-white color with written messages in different inks. Glancing around, Dean watched as a young redhead wrote on the wall with a purple felt-tip pen.

"Charlie, that's the third this week" Cas said as he passed the girl.

"I like leaving messages" the girl shrugged, not stopping from her task.

Cas rolled his eyes before setting a slice of pie in front of Dean, taking the green chair opposite him. "There you go, a slice of our apple pie. It's a town favourite."

"Thanks man" Dean said, pulling the plate towards him.

The smell was enough to make his mouth water, like god himself had graced him with a gift. And that was honestly what he believed when he took a bite of that pie. The pie was cold, the flaking perfect. The apple slices weren't sliced equally but each slice was cooked to perfection. The seasoning had his mouth water even more, if that could be possible.

Dean hadn't tasted a pie like this in a long, long time. His mother used to make apple pie like this, before she became to busy with work and then it was all store bought. There was nothing particularly wrong with that but store brought pie lacked that special something.

Dean hungrily finished the large slice of pie, savouring every mouthful as if it were his last. He understood the name of the café perfectly now. It fit so well. This moment was his haven, his heaven.

"I'm gonna have to take ya home with me Cas, I don't know how I lived for so long without it" Dean moaned, putting the last piece in his mouth.

Cas let out a relieved laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed it but you would be tired of my company within hours."

"I doubt that man, I really do" Dean shook his head. "I'm definitely going to have to come back here with a camera, and its going on the internet and in the magazine for sure."

"Great! That's great!" Cas grinned.

Dean began to inform Cas on his ideas for the publicity of the café. It would get more publicity just from having Dean give a good critics review but he felt the small place deserved more, much more. If the rest of the food was like this slice of pie, Dean could envision the café growing into a large restaurant with the same homely feel to it.

Cas and Dean stood up, the former leading the way to cafés counter. As Dean reached for his wallet, Cas dished up another slice of apple pie and put it in a take-away container before a plastic carrier bag. He waved away the money Dean was offering, passing him the bag.

"Thanks man" Dean smiled, taking the bag.

"No problem" Cas nodded.

"So, my manger will be in touch, she likes to go over all the details herself. I don't think she trusts me. But, here is my personal number, call me and perhaps we could go out sometime" As he handed the slip of paper over, Cas caught Dean throwing his wink with a little smirk.

Cas knew he was blushing as he watched Dean leave his place of work. He looked down at the number scribbled on the paper, his eyebrows pulled down. What that him flirting? Cas didn't know why but a part of him hoped so. A part of him just hoped he wasn't imagining it.

_3 days later_

As far as Dean was concerned, this was a date. When he had given Cas his phone number, winking, he was hoping, for some strange reason, that the other man would take the hint. It was strange for Dean, he had never flirted with another man before. But something bugged him in his stomach, he didn't know what. It just told him to do it, to take the chance. And so he did.

And, thankfully, Cas had took him up on it. He had rang Dean the next day, proposing a meal at a small dinner on the other side of town. Cas knew they both weren't posh-restaurant type of men. Dean had agreed, arranging for a time the following day.

Now, Dean was walking Cas home. The meal, he thought, had be a success. They seemed to have rather a lot in common, both enjoying food in the most simplest and delicious forms. Dean had told Cas of some of his bad pie experiences, jokingly telling him that they appeared in his nightmares while Cas laughed.

In return Cas informed Dean of the time his twin brother, Jimmy, had tried to bake their mother a birthday cake on year. He had managed to burn the cake even after setting a time, yet his mother still ate a slice.

"This was fun" Cas said as they stopped out side his apartment building.

"Yeah, it was" Dean agreed, nodding. "Would you, you know, consider going out again?"

"Yes, I would like that" Cas smiled.

"Good, good. I'll give you a call then?" he checked, biting his bottom lip.

Dean stood frozen for a moment, shocked, before his mind reconnected with his body. His hands took a hold of Cas' trench-coat as he kissed the man back.

_2 weeks later_

"I don't know but Sammy's meant to be passing through at some point on Thursday with Jess" Dean spoke into the phone, grabbing the grocery bag.

"I thought that wasn't until next week?" Cas asked, confused.

"That's what I said but, ya know" Dean rolled his eyes. "I just hope I have the hallway finished by then."

"Its just needs a final coating of paint, Dean" Cas chuckled.

"Fine, you come do it then" Dean told him.

_2 weeks and a day later_

There was still a bit more painting to do, they had kind of gotten distracted. Dean didn't realise that watching Cas paint could make the man look so appealing. And so, instead of painting the hallway, they ended up heavily making out, not even noticing when Dean's cell phone began to ring.

_3 weeks and four days later_

Dean and Cas sat together at Dean's small dinner table, finishing their home made burgers and beers. Dean was proud of his new home and seemed to want to show it off as much as possible. Castiel couldn't blame him though, it did look great.

"So, I was thinking..." Dean started, taking another swig of beer. "We've been seeing each other for nearly a month now and... and I think I'm ready to tell my brother..."

"That's good" Cas smiled, relief filling him. For some reason, he thought Dean was going to cut off their relationship. It was silly of him. "I've spoken to Jimmy already. I think he had an idea when he saw you at Little Slice."

Dean nodded. "'Kay then."

_5 weeks later_

"I'm telling ya, Cas, Anna knows something is going on" Dean shouted to Cas as the latter rushed to grab the pie from the oven. "She kept on giving me the look earlier."

"The look?" Cas asked, turning the cooker off.

"Yeah, the look. You know, the 'I know there is something he isn't telling me and that you're involved' look" Dean replied.

"You're over exaggerating Dean" Cas rolled his eyes. "Now, shut up at eat your pie."

"I thought you said it had to cool down?" the man said, confused.

"Anything to keep you quiet" the chef mumbled, throwing his partner a fork

_7 weeks later_

On his way home, Dean realised that he was being stupid earlier. There was no reason for him to have been so nervous. Though Castiel's mother was sadly deceased, his father, Gregory, was a nice man.

Though he had been shocked at the new at first, Gregory soon showed Castiel and Dean his full support for their relationship. Dean blamed the basic human instinct which strives to be accepted. But like he said, there was no need to be worried. Mr Novak was very accepting and both Dean and Cas felt much better.

_9 weeks later_

Castiel didn't know how it happened. One minute they were talking, the next, he was naked and bent over, his hands gripping the arm rests of the couch tightly. He had never experience anything like this before, never in his life. He had only even been with women and suddenly he was nervous. But he shouldn't be. He knew this was right, that this was what he wanted...

_13 weeks later_

"I don't understand why you're worrying so much" Cas grumbled, sorting his blue tie out. He needed to look good this morning for the meeting with a woman who was considering helping Cas expand his café. He needed to look profession. To look like he could handle whatever was thrown his way.

"Because you're driving sixty-eight miles for a bloody meeting" Dean told him. "You barely like driving a mile to work."

"I'll be fine" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Just let me drive you, we both know I've got a lot more experience" the other man pleaded.

"I'm old enough to drive myself Dean, I'll be fine" Cas declined.

"Just let me drive you!" he argued.

"Why do you care so much?!" Cas asked.

"Because I love you, Cas!" Dean shouted.

_13 weeks and 4 hours later_

Castiel had to cancel his meeting. After Dean's admission, the two hadn't be able to leave the flat. Hot breaths filling the kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom as they both whispered their love for each other.

Neither one had expected something like this at the beginning. Hadn't expected to find love over pie.

**Let me know what you think. This was only written for fun :)**


End file.
